Rivarna's Story
by Denim12
Summary: This is a Tekken fanfic following a very gifted girl, Rivarna, who is a character I personally made up. Will Hwoarang win back her heart? Or will someone else come along and steal it away? Please read and Review :)


**Chapter 1**

_**I can push aside my feelings for you instead.**_

The 17 year old and a half, sat on the black, leather couch that faced directly opposite from the 50'inch plasma screen t.v, not even paying attention to what was on it, staring across at the blank wall behind it. Rivarna was hurt, actually, confused more than she was hurt. She couldn't figure out why Hwoarang had just broken up with her through _text_, earlier this afternoon!? She knew how imature he was, but she didn't think he'd be so childish enough to end their, only-four-day relationship through a simple text message.

Even though they hadn't been dating any longer than a week, she still felt something a little deep inside for him. This was a rare situation for her, considering she wasn't the type who would always seek for love. It usually looked for her, just like it had done with Hwoarang. Not that she didn't want to love, but because _love _just wasn't her best interest, she was quite independent in fact.

She didn't necessarily know how Hwoarang felt towards her, or how much he cared for her after he had ended their relatonship because he had ended it so fast already, like he had no care in the world. Everyone else, her friends, her brother, _his _friends, would even, definitely, assume he had strong feelings for her.

During the days at Mishima State High School, the first day she had started and the day he first saw her, Hwoarang always cocked about how he would, one day, win Rivarna's heart. She was a new student at Mishima State High at the beginning of this year. Everyone saw how Hwoarang would always go beyond extreme to impress this girl. Now to her, it seemed that when he had finally got her, after trying for such a long time, he had already got bored of her, the girl who had long, black, smooth, sleek hair, brown eyes that were yellow almost, basically a golden colour. Her body, as everyone else would describe it, as taking shape of an hour glass, with smooth, brown skin. Owned the most appealing smile, revealing a dimple on each side of her mouth everytime it curved, that usually spoke for her when she couldn't find the words to, well, speak! She had an average height of a regular Kiwi girl, though she was far beyond that. She was quite relaxed, easy to impress and get along with.

No matter how flawless and pure everyone around her thought she was, she was still, personally, a little insecure. She never did go around, cocking her heart out about her beauty, no. She didn't admire her own looks the way everyone else did. Her insecurity was part of the reason why she found herself not-so-much interested in relationships, she'd turn down every guy who'd come across her, though when she was in one, she was loving, decent, but strong willed. When things around her came falling apart she'd act like she didn't give a care in the world, not letting anything bring her down. And this is exactly what she did towards their break-up, trying to act like it didn't phase her.

She sat there on the couch staring at the dull wall with a confused look, her heart aching abit, though she tried ignoring that feeling and pushed it aside.

Jin, her tag partner for '_The King of Iron Fist Tournament' , _entered their hotel room that each and every tag teams were offered around Tokyo. The teams were given this as an opportunity from Heihachi Mishima, Jin's powerful grandfather and the Organiser of the event, (who Jin trusts dearly), to get to know their partner and, hopefully, help them get along so as not to have issues during their battles. Although many hadn't encouraged the idea, they managed to go along with it anyway.

Jin stared at his partner, whom he knew of from Mishima State High. Yes, every student who wished to participate in the event were forced to leave school at the beginning of June, giving them 5 months and a couple of weeks, at least, to prepare themselves for the tournament that was to take place in November.

Jin and Rivarna weren't necessarily friends even though they attended the same school. They were more as accquaintances, though he was rather friends with her half brother, Dhevinn Williams.

He wondered what Rivarna was thinking.

It was at least 2 weeks into the 5 months, still yet to come.

He closed the door behind him, glaring at Rivarna who looked lost.

Of course he knew about his rival's and partner's 'break-up' as well as the rest of the building that was filled with, mostly, Tekken fans.

He was surprised to see Rivarna handling the situation well. She was calm about it, though quite unrelaxed and tense which didn't appear unnoticed by Jin.

"What's with you?" He asked plainly, as if he didn't really care and was only curious.

This snapped Rivarna to wake up out of her deep thoughts and flashbacks from the past with her and her, now-ex-boyfriend, back into the present.

"What?" She blinked several times, her eyes and mind registering to the present surroundings.

"Oh nothing" She quickly added, then simply returned her gaze back to the wall for a moment. She sighed off her bit of stress, trying to clear her mind and not worry so much about her pathetic relationship.

Jin was already walking into the kitchen, with take-outs in a plastic bag in his hand for the both of them to eat for dinner.

"Eat." He commanded coldly, not bothering to pop his head around the corner to acknowledge the fact if she'd heard him or not. He knew she did.

"I'm not hungry." She replied, unphased by his 'I'll-tell-you-what-to-do-and-you'll-listen' tone. He walked back into the lounge to her, carrying a conatiner full of noodles and fried rice, which he was oblivious to the fact that it was one of her favourite dishes. Quite simple and plain really, but she could eat a lot of it.

"Eat." He repeated in the exact same tone as before. He stared at her uneasily as she glared back at him. She sighed in defeat and accepeted the conatiner, dragging herself from the couch to the kitchen and seating herself at the dining table, though still feeling unphased by his uneasy tone and glare. She knew that this was just how he was, so she decided to allow herself to get used to it. They sat in silence eating their food. She didn't eat hers at that moment though, rather just used her fork to fiddle around with it, head rested on her hand, arm supporting her lazy posture she sat in. She glared up at the ceiling, then down to the ground, then around in empty space as if she was stuck in deep thought. Her mind was still unfresh, which wasn't unclear to Jin.

"What is it?" He asked in his normal, plain tone, like always. She quickly turned her gaze to him then back to her food. "Nothing." She replied simply, and started eating her food.

He paused and looked at her, suspecting the way she had awkwardly reacted to his question, then continued to eat.

Rivarna was quite a quiet person aswell. Kept to herself most of the time, which was a bad trait she knew they both had shared. She tried thinking of several things to talk about just to break the silence.

"How was training?" She asked. "Fine." He replied in yet, another plain tone.

There was another silence, apart from the scraping noise of their forks against the bottom of their plastic container's, though the silence wasn't awkward or uneasy.

"I heard about you and Hwoarang."

_What in the world...!? Did Hwoarang really have to go around, gossipping about how he dumped her, just to make her feel more pathetic than she already felt!? How selfish could he get!_

Jin looked at her, waiting for her reply. He knew exactly what she was thinking, reading the expression on her face and the rest of her body language. She had paused, frowning above as if she was stuck in thought.

"Though I didn't hear it from him himself, so I don't really know if it's true or just dumb rumours." As if he could read her mind. He returned his attention back to his food, not even caring if she answered or not. He brought it up just to break the silence also. Her gaze turned to him, still frowning with confusion.

"He's not worth shit." She said plainly then continued to eat up the rest of her dish.

He glanced at her then returned to eating his food, taken aback by her expression. He grinned inside, knowing she was the first _girl_ to hold a grudge against him. Hwoarang was definitely a 'ladies-man', though not so much compared to Jin.

_That would explain the annoying phone calls and text messages I keep receiving from other guys!_

She mentally said.

After tidying and cleaning their mess on the table, they (SEPERATELY) showered,and went to bed.

Jin, however, had suggested to sleep on the couch in the lounge during their '5-months-and-a-few-weeks' stay, giving Rivarna the privilage to sleep on the double bed which was, oddly, the only bed in their hotel room.

Rivarna had trouble getting to sleep that night, all the thoughts running through her head about the situation between her and Hwoarang.

_What did I do so wrong? Surely I couldn't have done anything without realising... Or am I THAT selfish?_

Many questions crossed her mind.

Even though her flawless, bliss face didn't show it, she was very tired, but just couldn't reject the thoughts running in and out of her head. Instead, she flung the covers off, and headed towards the lounge to watch a bit of television to help keep her mind of things.

She paused halfway down the hall, rememberring that she wasn't alone in the hotel room, although it did feel like it most of the times, despite the vibe of someone's presence she was able to feel. She didn't stop there, rather just gave a satisfying sigh at the fact that she wasn't entirely alone, and went into the kitchen to grab the rest of her half-eaten block of 'Roasted Almond' chocolate, and her unopened packet of 'Berry Bliss' lollies. Oh, how she loved sweets. As she made her way towards the light switch, she caught the glimpse of Jin's big, muscular structured body on the couch, with the blanket laying on the floor beside him, instead of over him.

She turned off the light and picked up the blanket, tossing it gently over him so as not to wake him. As she felt the temperature of the handsome young man's forehead with the back of her hand, she noticed he was quite cool. She tucked the blanket between the bit of gaps in the couch, making sure that it won't happen to fall off again.

It was like tucking a baby in bed!

Then she carried on through the lounge and back to her room.

Jin awoke the next morning, surprised to find the blanket back over him. He could've sworn it had fallen off him during his bad habbit of tossing and turning in his sleep, not bothering to pick it up. He knew it was Rivarna, he never tucks his blanket in.

It was 11:03am.

He got up and showered, ready to meet up for his lunch date, though considered it to be more of a _hell date, _with Lili, who was also a participant in the Tournament. A beautiful, young, blonde-haired, French girl with blue eyes and a face so flawless.

Jin, however, was not looking forward to spending, yet, another beautiful day wasted with this stuck up, cocky girl, who was the same age as him. He hardly knew anything about her, apart from the fact she was also a participant in the tournament. He had been hasseled to take on this date by his imature rival, Hwoarang, a few days ago when Hwoarang had secretly planned it.

He knew how to get Jin to do things, most of the time, and by simply mocking his inner social skills, he managed to hassel Jin into going along with it.

_What's wrong Kazama? Won't be able to handle it?_

Jin smirked at the irrtating voice of Hwoarang that replayed in his head.

_Tch, I'll show you_.

Jin thought to himself.

In no time, he headed out the door and left to meet up with Lili at the 'Ming 'n' Sing' restaurant in the city centre.

Rivarna was last to wake up and shower, also readying herself to have lunch with, as she considers him to be her _guy_ bestfriend, Khyron Ryder. They have been the best of friends since primary school, growing up in their small city in yet, a small country, Rotorua, New Zealand. The country they came from.

Khyron was a handsome, muscular, well-toned, young man with bright blue eyes, black hair and brown skin. He was only 9 months older than Rivarna. He had been given the opportunity by his boxing teacher to attend this tournament in Japan, as his teacher knew of Khyron wishing to become the best boxer in the world. Though this was not only a boxing tournament, but involved every skills or ways of different fighting techniques, which lead Khyron to wonder why his teacher would send him here to Japan, to participate in it if it didn't only revolve around boxing. Of course this was, maybe, a good opportunity, but not exactly the type he had hoped for, or expected at least.

As she waited for the maid to arrive and attend to her duties, Rivarna left in her expensive car and headed to the restaurant where she was to meet up with her bestfriend. Little did she know, to her suprise, who she'd bump into there...

**PLEASE REVIEW**

And tell me what you think about the story. Don't bother reading on if you hate it or hate how I've mixed it up alittle. Keep your issues to yourself :)


End file.
